


Kismet

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, College, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre Spn, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brady sets Sam up on a date with a girl that he doesn't know will be the love of his life yet, but he does know that he just clicks with Jessica straight away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

Sam was wringing his hands nervously at the restaurant, it was nice bar and grill being in Standford after all and he hadn’t known what to wear. Brady had decided to set him up on a blind date with his friend Jessica, he promised they would hit it off and he had felt a pang in his gut at the desire to call Dean and ask him what to do, he hadn’t talked to his brother since he started his freshman years months ago. He was likeable if not sociable. People like Brady were drawn to him whether he was looking for them or not. Amy Pond was the first person he kissed and one of the last over the years, he dreading the date more and more thinking about his lack of experience with girls, let alone college ones. 

"Sam Winchester?"It came out in a strong clear voice, but very pretty and Sam looked up so fast he slammed his head against the wall behind his booth seat. A petite girl, but she was a good height when he bounded up to greet her rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head with one hand. He was flushing and he hopped the dim bar lighting would hide some of the redness. Jessica didn’t seemed to be turned off by his nerves though she was smiling and clearly fighting back laughter.

"You must be Jessica." He relaxed a little at her smile and held out a hand. She ignored it in favor of pulling him in for a hug and he’d feel more awkward about it but she felt perfect in his arms, his lips beside her one hair tucked momentarily in soft golden curls. He had a brief flash of a picture of his mother holding him as a baby and it comforted him.

"You smell good Sam, mmm," He coughed embarrassed at her boldness, she reminded him a little bit of Dean to, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. She brushed her hand lightly up through his mop of hair before leaning back.

"You okay? Sounded like you hit it hard?" Sam honestly had been too dazed by Jessica that he forget completely about the dull throbbing.

"No, I mean, it’s fine now" He stumbled a little at her brilliant smile and he couldn’t help but return one back.

"That’s good, I don’t usually like the whole blind dating thing, but Brady insisted, and I’m kinda really glad I took him up on the offer to meet you." Her smile was so infectious that Sam couldn’t help but smile back. They ordered drinks and food, and talked for hours.

"So you said you’re here to be a lawyer Sam?"

"Yeah, my family’s business is in helping people, but it’s not in a way that I want to be apart of. They’re sort of… missionaries. I still want to help people though, but my dad and brother, what they do it’s their whole life and they don’t have time for anything else and I didn’t sign up for that." He hadn’t meant to share that but after spending most of the night with Jess she seemed so open and it was hard not to share his life with her, he really, really wanted to.

"I’m sorry, that was kinda of a mood killer. I can’t really say more about my family, but they kinda shut me out when I came here and I’m pretty much on my own now." He was proud of the fact that his voice didn’t crack and he started to feel better immediately when Jess reached across the table and grabbed his hands in hers gently.

"I think it’s great you took charge of your life Sam. I wish your family had been more understanding, and now you don’t have them to back you up. But you’ve got me" Jessica was looking intently into Sam’s face and it surprised him a little in the honesty in the words her heard and look on her face.

"But you just met me" He had to admit he was a little scared, he liked Jessica, he wanted to give her his phone number, he wanted to take her on another date, he wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Yeah, I did" She laughed, and it was so bubbly that it helped bury some of Sam’s sadness. “But I’ve told you a lot about me, and you’ve kinda poured your heart out to me Sam. And I’m honored that you’ve shared so much with me about you because you seem like a really wonderful person. I know you love dogs. I know you lost your mother when you were young and you wished you remember her."

That stung a little bit, had he really told her about Mary too? He looked away from her open face to their closed hands and concentrated on the feel of her rubbing smooth circles on his with her thumbs. “I know you liked going to school and playing soccer, you’ve got great legs for it." He looked up quickly to see her playful grin and he caught a wink she gave him that made him blush.

"I know that you were a mathlete, which pretty much makes you the hottest geek I’ve every seen." And he knew she wasn’t saying it to be mean, but to make him laugh and break up the tension that he built and he couldn’t hold back a small chuckle and let some of that tension melt away.

"What do you say we go take a walk and I tell you more about yourself." She laughed again waving over their waitress and before he could insist she payed for their meals, grabbed his hand and dragged him with her outside into the night and she threaded her fingers with his as they walked down the streets. Sam felt helpless to do anything but follow her because it was just easier that way, especially when the whole time she didn’t let go and he just hoped that he wasn’t crushing her fingers back or that his palm was sweating.

"I was gonna tell you everything else I’ve figured out about you but I keep getting distracted…but you know what Sam? You’re one of the nicest people I have ever met and I keep wondering why you’re not with anyone yet but I keep feeling secretly happy about it. Because it means that I get you." And they were suddenly standing at a back porch. It must have been Jessica’s apartment but he was too busy staring at her to remember how they had gotten there and she sort of snorted a little before she giggled and it was adorable and then she was wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down so she could kiss him and at the same time she was tugging him so she could lean back against the door behind her, crowding him against her.

But he didn’t want her at an arms length, he wanted her closer, so he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest because she washed away all his worries, and even if it was only temporary he wanted to keep the feeling as long as he could. And embarrassingly he might have yelped into her mouth when her hands drifted to grab his ass.

She was breathtaking in the night glow with a little bit of red high on her cheeks, asking him if he wanted to spend the night.

"God, i never do this." And it was the first time he saw her show any nerves, “I’m not expecting anything to happen, and I actually don’t want to rush anything, but it’s late and I don’t want to leave you. So Sam, would you stay with me tonight?"

He was actually a little scared, this is as far as he’d gotten with any girl. And they were in college now, maybe she wouldn’t understand. “I’ve never…"

"Slept with someone before?" She didn’t sound judgmental. “I haven’t either Sam, I’m usually not this forward actually. I was thinking maybe we could just take this slow tonight and sleep."

"Ah, that sounds great Jess. Yeah, I’d love to stay with you tonight."

"Great! That doesn’t mean I’m not gonna kiss you speechless though." And there was a fire in her eyes and is spurred Sam on. As soon as she unlocked the door behind her back he was lifting her up and pulling her legs around his waist for her to lock together. It was the first time for her to be speechless. He kicked the door shut behind them and locked it before holding her against him and leaning up to kiss her again, but deeper this time, licking her lips and into her open mouth breathing in her gasp.

"You were saying someone was going to be speechless?" He laughed and rumbled against her chest as she clung to his back, hands twists up through his hair. “What room’s yours?"

"Straight at the end of the hall… can I revoke the no sex rule I just made."

"Not tonight, you were right." She pouted and he leaned forward to kiss it away as he walked towards her room, “No, I really like you Jess don’t get me. I really want to be that way with you, to throw you down on the bed…" And he did before he hovered over her kicking off his shoes and kissing her lips quickly again and she squeaked out a Sam, all breathless and beautiful under him. “But I don’t even have protection on me and this has been one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time. I just, I want to take you out on a second date, and then a third and if you want to I’d like to be your boyfriend and make it special for you." He bent down to pull off her shoes and both their socks and he was embarrassed yet again as he pulled off his jeans to leave him in his tshirt and boxers.

"So I’m going to be dating a romantic huh?" She seemed to mull it over like it was a difficult decision but she quickly added on, “Okay, if you say so lover boy" She shimmied out of her own jean and got rid of her shirt leaving just tank on over her underwear, but Sam could clearly see her bra and panties and he wished he didn’t turn red so easily as she jumped under the covers before patting the bed next to her.

"Come on Sam, I won’t bite." He moved to slide in next to her suddenly very shy with a few less layers between them but she just insinuated herself in his arms and laid her head on his chest, tucking a leg between his own. She tucked one arm under her pillow and the other was thrown across Sam’s chest and bent back up to comb through his hair again.

"I could get used to this Sam, I never wanted this with anyone else before…" She sounded surprised, like she just realized how much she really liked him.

"Me neither Jess, I’ve never wanted anyone this much and scares me a little, because I’ve lost a lot of people in my life…"

"Well I don’t see me wanting to leave you ever Sam," She tilted her face up to kiss his check chastely. It made Sam pull her in tight before kissing the top of her head.

"I keep thinking how does no one already have you too Jess," He smiled to himself at the mirror of her own words earlier, “but I’m so happy because it means that you’re mine then."

"I am yours Sam." He could feel her cheeks lift up into a smile against his chest and he fell asleep with her that way in his arms and it was the best he slept since he had gotten to Stanford.


End file.
